


With A Bang

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~The Winchesters ring in the New Year in a very hot way~





	With A Bang

Tick of the clock.

Snap of the cap.

A moan. A kiss. A heavy sigh.

“Please…”

Dean’s desperate whimper was delicious, and Sam drank it in, smiling to himself as he pressed the tip of his finger against Dean’s hole.

“Come on, Sammy,” he breathed out, almost painfully. “Stop teasin’ me.”

For the better part of an hour, Sam had been doing just that. A playful peck on the lips as they watched the ball drop in New York City had lead to heated kisses and teeth scraping against. tender necks. Some time into the second musical guest, Dean’s flannel had hit the floor, and Sam had taken his time peeling off his faded jeans, licking and sucking his way down Dean’s soft body.

“You’ll get what you get,” Sam replied in half a growl as he pushed inside, his slick finger easily finding its way.

Dean mewed into the mattress, pressing his face into the sheets as he lifted his backside, silently begging for more.

Sam dragged his nails slowly down the length of Dean’s naked spine, watching closely as a trail of goosebumps pushed up through the crops of freckles. Dean shivered when Sam gripped his hips and pushed a second finger deep inside.

“Holy- fuck.”

Every whimper, every subtle muscle contraction, every breathy moan made Sam’s heart race. His cock was pressing painfully against his zipper, calling to him, and he could wait no longer.

Pulling away from Dean, he rolled onto his back and tore his jeans away.

Dean was still rolling his hips against the empty air, lost in a lustful haze, his body too on fire to settle down.

Sam called him over with a tug on his arm. “Come ‘ere.”

Bowed legs fit so nicely over Sam’s slender waist, and Dean hovered over his brother, warm hands braced on Sam’s firm chest. His fingertips curled with frustrated pleasure as Sam jerked his hips upwards and nudged at Dean’s ass.

“You’re makin’ me crazy,” Dean joked, choking back a moan as Sam rocked upwards again. His eyes rolled to a close for just a moment and Sam figured he’d had enough.

He reached up and grabbed his brother, a firm hand at the nape of his neck pulling him down. Their lips met and Dean let go of his moan as he chased Sam’s tongue with his own.

Sam held him there for a long moment, sucking away the last hints of whiskey from Dean’s mouth, his giant hand pressed to the back of his head. Dean was trembling when he finally let go, staring down at Sam with wide, dark eyes.

“Ride me,” Sam breathed, just a hint of dominance in his heavy whisper. His hands fell to Dean’s hips and his brother nodded quickly, shifting over him to comply.

Twin cries filled the room as Dean lowered himself down onto Sam’s cock; his body constricting and relaxing in a throbbing pattern that stole Sam’s breath. when the quaking ceased and Dean could catch his breath, he held on once more, clutching Sam’s shoulders as he began to move.

The tiny clock on tv was ticking closer to their New Year, but neither man could think to care. There was nothing but the rhythm of Deans ride, the tight slide of his body over Sam’s; the sharp pinch of nails in soft skin, the scrape of teeth over lips. A tug of hair. The slap of thighs.

Sam wrapped his fist around Dean’s bouncing cock and jerked him slowly; long fingers pulsing from root to tip. Dean sat up with a cry, his lips in a full pout at the painful bliss of it all. He grit his teeth as Sam picked up speed, struggling to hold on as fire burned in his belly.

Sam smirked as Dean panted and pressed his thumb against the swollen tip in his hand. “Come on, baby, give it to me.”

Dean was shaking, doing his best to keep up his pace, but Sam’s hand, his voice, the glint in his eyes…

Dean fell forward, catching himself at the last second, hands astride Sam’s head. The bed bounced beneath them and Sam looked up with a sexy grin.

“Come on, Dean,” he whispered as he thrust upwards, snapping against Dean’s ass. “I want it.”

Dean screamed through clenched teeth, Sam’s name on his tired tongue. Sam refused to let go, milking his brother’s cock until they were both painted in white.

“Sam…” The letters were stretched thin and Dean swayed on his knees, unable to stay up any longer.

With a soft kiss, Sam rolled him over, pushing Dean tenderly against the pillows as he drifted in the afterglow.

“You good?” Sam asked, still fully seated inside his big brother.

Dean hummed as a goofy smile lit his cheeks. “Mmyeah. Keep going.”

Sam hooked his hand beneath Dean’s right knee and lifted, hitching him up a bit and driving home.

“Fuck!” The new angle cracked Sam’s composure and the young man lost himself in the feeling, giving into his base desires and riding Dean hard into the mattress.

As midnight arrived in Kansas, the old brick walls of Dean’s bedroom were hit with a loud, husky moan and a smack of antique headboard as Sam thrust a final time. He came with a sneer, growling harshly as he filled Dean’s tight hole.

“Three… two… one!”

The crowds cheered once more on the small screen as Sam collapsed next to his brother, hands raised to rake through sweaty hair, chest heaving with strenuous breath.

Dean uncurled and stretched his legs out, taking up more of the bed than he ought to. He laughed drunkenly and peeked at the television. “Happy New Year, Sammy,” he chucked, dropping a hand to slap Sam’s thigh in acknowledgement of a job well done.

Sam rolled his eyes at the jock-like gesture and smiled. “Happy New Year, Dean.”

Dean tongued his cheek and smirked. “Really started 2019 with a bang, eh?”

Sam groaned and ran a hand down his face in mock annoyance. “Jerk.”

His retort was expected, but the kiss was not. Dean rolled over and pulled Sam’s face to his with a warm hand on his cheek, fingers curling around his ear. “Bitch.”


End file.
